


Time is nothing

by Girrrrrrrrrrl



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 08:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21194498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girrrrrrrrrrl/pseuds/Girrrrrrrrrrl
Summary: 时间旅行者的妻子paro





	Time is nothing

**Author's Note:**

> 我們看到的從很遠星係來的光是在幾百萬年之前發出的，在我們看到的最遠的物體的情況下，光是在80億年前發出的。這樣當我們看宇宙時，我們是在看它的過去。  
「龐大的質量，會扭曲時間與空間」，如果他們的愛足夠重於這個世界的質量的話，就可以好好在一起了  
而这也正是Time is nothing的意义所在——因为我爱你，所以时间没有什么了不起

序章

他们初遇的时候，Collins只有6岁。当时他正在自家后院的草坪上追着大金毛跑，咯咯笑着，白嫩的脸上浮起一丝粉红，只想抓住狗狗的尾巴，完全没注意到身后凭空冒出一个赤裸裸的男人。

大狗毛茸茸的尾巴近在咫尺，Collins伸手一扑，可狗儿却轻快地躲开了他的“袭击”，害得他脸朝下栽倒在草坪上。他委屈地撇撇嘴，刚想掉几滴眼泪，就被一双温暖的大手扶起，随即头顶响起低沉的男声：“疼吗？”

Collins摇摇头，好奇地打量着眼前的陌生人，“你是谁？”

男人揉揉他柔软的金发，微微一笑，“我叫Farrier。”

撒欢而去的大狗突然狂叫着向Farrier奔来，想要保护自己的小主人。而Collins冲过去挡在他身前，一脸严肃地喝止了狗狗的行为，“刚才是Fallier扶我起来的，是谁害我摔倒的？”大狗不好意思地垂下头，磨蹭着小主人的腿，但警惕的目光始终没离开Farrier。小男孩蹲下身抚摸着大狗漂亮的金毛，向Farrier灿烂地微笑着：“谢谢你扶我起来。不过……”他歪着头纠结了一下，最终还是小心翼翼地开口，“你为什么不穿衣服啊？”

“噢shit…不你还是个孩子不该听到这些。”看来Farrier并未意识到这一点，在听到Collins的问题之后涨红了脸，手忙脚乱地想找点东西遮羞。奈何他身无寸缕，只能先捂住重要部位，冲进一旁的花丛，只露出头，尴尬地笑笑。“抱歉……我不想让你以为我是个变态，但刚才你摔倒了，我只是想扶你起来。别告诉你爸妈我在这里，好吗？该死为什么我不能穿着衣服来……哪怕带一块毛巾来也好……”

Collins倒并不在意Farrier有没有穿衣服，他更关心这个人是怎么在没人发觉的情况下出现在自家后院里的。他刚想问，母亲的声音就从窗边传来：“宝贝，你还好吗？”

母亲宠溺的称谓让小男孩很没面子。他不想让Farrier觉得自己还是个没长大的小孩，只有强忍住向母亲告状的心思，瞪了狗狗一眼，“刚才不小心摔倒了，但我没事。”不知道为什么，他没把Farrier的突然造访告诉母亲，转头骄傲地向花丛中的男人眨眨眼：够义气吧？

Farrier也向他眨眨眼，表情愉快而生动。打发走了母亲，Collins把狗狗赶到一边，在花丛前盘腿而坐，开始了他的审问。“你从哪里来？为什么突然出现在我家后院里？你是怎么做到不被任何人发现的？……”

小男孩的问题又多又杂，Farrier有点头疼，不得不先打断他的“连珠炮”。“Collins，慢慢来。”

“你怎么知道我叫Collins？”

“呃……”花丛里的男人一时语塞，“我是怎么知道你叫Collins的？好问题……”他皱起眉头，认真思考了一下，神神秘秘地说：“好吧，看来我不得不把这个秘密告诉你了……”一听到“秘密”这个词，Collins的蓝眼睛就亮了，赶忙凑到花丛边，“什么秘密？”

“你先帮我找件衣服穿我再告诉你。”Farrier卖了个关子，狡黠一笑。小男孩激动地起身，“我马上回来！”说着就冲进了房门，不消片刻就抱着一摞衣服跑回来，还险些被拖在地上的袖子绊倒。Farrier忍住了冲出花丛把男孩抱过来的冲动，等着他自己过来，挑了件比较宽大的衬衫套上。没有内裤……那也只能这样了。他随便穿上一条裤子，把剩下的衣服还给Collins，迎着小男孩期待的眼神，坐在花丛里开始讲述他的故事。

“我是一个时间旅行者。顾名思义，我经常从一个时空穿越到另一个时空，但可穿越的范围仅仅限于我存在的时代。也就是说，我可以穿越到我5岁的时候，也可以出现在我50岁的时空里，甚至可以与那时的我见面，但不能告诉他任何即将发生的事，否则一切都会改变。”

“哇……”小男孩托着腮，金色的头发在阳光下闪闪发光，Farrier忍不住伸手又揉了一把，“先别急着惊叹。事实上，这并不是一件好事，更像是一种病。时空旅行是随机的，我无法控制自己出现在何时何地，也不能控制自己在什么时候穿越。更糟糕的是，在穿越时，我没法穿着衣服。所以刚才我一丝不挂地出现你家草坪上，我发誓我真不是故意的，这都是时空旅行的错。只有极少数人能获得时空旅行的能力，但这往往出现在他们受到重大打击之后。”

“你当年怎么了？”

他笑笑，摸摸Collins的头，“别这样看着我，我没事的。”说着没事，他却红了眼眶，深吸一口气，“那年我6岁，和你一样大，我父母在一个雪夜死于一场车祸。当时我也在场，他们就那样……在我眼前咽了气。可我什么也做不了。”

“对不起，我不该让你想起这些伤心的事……”不知什么时候，小男孩也钻进了花丛，从兜里摸出一颗糖放在他手心里。“别难过啦，糖给你吃。”

Farrier笑了，接过糖放进嘴里。“谢谢你……那之后我被送进了孤儿院，总是做噩梦。然后，在我8岁的某个早晨，人们走进我的房间，只看见地上的一摊衣服。”

“你穿越了？”

“是的。我回到了自己2岁的时候。那时候我的父母还活着，我冲过去拥抱他们，却吓到了我母亲。他们抱起2岁的我，还问我是谁。我母亲是个善良的女人，虽然不认识8岁的我，她还是找来了几件衣服，和颜悦色地问我住在哪里，父母是谁。我不敢告诉他们事实，就骗他们说我是个无家可归的孩子。接下来我们一起愉快地度过了5天的时光，我还以为自己可以一直这样幸福地过下去，可是第6天晚上，我惊恐地发觉自己正在一点点消失。先是我的脚，一点点上延，不一会我的衣服掉在地上，我也失去了意识。等醒来的时候，我又回到了那个孤儿院，在众目睽睽之下赤裸裸地站在大厅里。大家哄堂大笑，古板的院长气得脸色铁青，冲过来把我拎走，关了十几天的禁闭。我缩在阴冷的小屋里，看着狭小铁窗里透进的一点微光，觉得自己像个囚徒，恨不能永远留在父母身边。可接下来的日子里，不管我如何努力，我就是无法离开那里。出来之后我把这件事告诉了几个要好的朋友，可他们都不相信，还说我疯了，应该找心理医生治疗一下。但心理医生Mr.Murphy认为我很正常，相信我真的进行了时空旅行。在他的帮助下，我渐渐摸清了穿越的规则，也较好地控制住了自己的情绪——他说我情绪一有大的波动就会穿越。我已经好几个月都没穿越过了。”

“但现在你在我家后院啊。”Collins被逗乐了，伸出小手捏捏他的脸，“你瞧，你就在这里，还是活生生的人。”

Farrier抓住他的小手，“那是因为你，Collins…我不该告诉你这些，但一看到你我就确信你就是那个人……”他还想接着说，但他的裤管已经慢慢瘪了下去，“我要回去了，这次旅行时间真短……好吧，你记住，不管怎样，我们还会再见面的。”

“再见，Fallier。”小男孩冲他挥挥手，“一路顺风。”

“再见……”Farrier还没有来得及说完最后一个音节就消失了，Collins看着地上的衣服，陷入了沉思。我就是那个人？我是什么人呢？他正捧着脑袋百思不得其解时，母亲的声音又响起了。“Collins，吃饭了！”

“哦哦来了……”他捡起地上的衣服进了门。那些问题都可以先放在一边，毕竟他们还会再见面的，不是吗？

（一）

1936年的春天来得比往年都晚一些，所以Farrier一直没脱掉大衣。他穿着那件厚实的羊毛外套穿梭在蓝色制服的海洋里，最后一个人坐进最偏远的角落。他只是机械地把豌豆送进嘴里，连深色的酱汁滴在胸前也浑然不觉。不远处端着餐盘的新兵间一阵骚动，一个金发青年一边道歉一边快速挤过人群，盘中的食物险些撒到别人身上。“冒失的小鬼。”Farrier小声评论一句就低下头接着吃他的豌豆，再抬头时正好对上金发青年的笑脸。

“你好啊，Farrier。我能坐在这里吗？”他并不记得自己在哪里见过这张年轻英俊的面孔，但对方灿烂的微笑让他不好拒绝。他随便点了点头，男孩兴高采烈地坐在他对面，自己打开了话匣子：“没想到你真的在这里……之前你说自己是飞行员，所以我就来参军了，能在这里遇见你真好。我已经好几年没见过你了……”

“我不明白你在说什么。”Farrier吞下最后一颗豌豆，冷冷地打断他，端起餐盘准备离开。“Bon appétit.”

“你真的就要这样走吗？你已经很久没有时空旅行过了，我……”男孩失落地垂下头，“我很想你。”

“时空旅行”这个词像一块磁石把他吸了回来。Farrier坐在男孩对面，一脸严肃：“你刚才说什么？”

男孩笑了，白皙的脸上浮起一丝粉红。“你已经好几年都没有时空旅行过了，是吗？”

“你是谁？”他皱起眉头紧盯着这个金发碧眼的年轻人，在脑海里努力搜寻与其有关的记忆，可终是徒劳。

“我叫Collins，”男孩狡黠一笑，“现在是1936年，你26岁，我18岁，按理来讲你现在还不认识我。”

事情变得有趣起来了。Farrier从外套口袋里摸出烟和火柴，衔在唇间点燃，深吸一口，吐出一片灰蒙蒙的雾气，“那我们是怎么认识的？”他注意到Collins的双眼一直没离开自己，湿漉漉的眼神像只大金毛——还挺可爱的，他偷偷地想。

“那年我6岁，你30岁。”Collins的思绪一下飞回1924年的苏格兰。“那天我在自家后院里玩，一不小心摔倒了。你突然一丝不挂地出现在草坪上，顾不上找东西遮羞就先扶我起来，还叫出了我的名字。”

听起来怎么那么像变态？Farrier尴尬地笑了笑，“我很抱歉，希望那并没有给你留下什么心理阴影。但时空旅行就是这样，我穿越的时候没法带着衣物。”

“还好吧……”Collins调皮地笑着，冲他做了个鬼脸，“就是现在每次见到你总能想起你的╳什么样……别那样看着我，这只是个玩笑！当时我问你为什么不穿衣服，你告诉我你是时空旅行者。”

“你就那么相信了？难道你没有想过我可能是个骗子？”

“你把童年的悲惨遭遇都讲给我听了，我没法怀疑一个真诚的人。”男孩碧蓝的眼睛简直能望进他灵魂深处，金色的头发光泽柔和。Farrier忍住冲动，没有伸手去揉——看起来就很柔软，不知摸上去手感是不是和想象中一样。

“你把一切都告诉我了，还抓着我的手说我就是'那个人'，却没来得及解释清楚就消失了。这些年来我一直在想'那个人'到底指的是什么，你一向含糊其辞。”Collins有些不满地看着他，“希望你以后能给我解释一下。”

Farrier按灭烟头，再次端起餐盘，“事实上现在的我也不清楚'那个人'指什么。不过如果我知道了一定会告诉你。现在我要回去了，你也快点吃，”他瞟了一眼Collins的盘子——几乎还是满的。“都凉了。”

年轻人红着脸低下头，小声地同他道别：“我们还会再见的。”

他没有听清，“你说什么？”

“我们还会再见的。”Collins直视着他碧绿的双眼，“那次时间旅行很短暂，在消失之前你说'我们还会再见的'。”

“Wow，看来你真的很了解我。”Farrier夸张地感叹一句，“和你聊天很愉快，但现在我必须走了。”

“再见，Fallier。”男孩嘴里塞满了豌豆，腮帮子鼓鼓的，像只小仓鼠，说话也受到了影响，带出了一点苏格兰口音。

“再见，Collins。”他快活地眨眨眼，转身又消失在蓝色制服海洋里。回到宿舍后，他找出日记本，翻开新的一页，咬了咬笔头，认认真真地写上日期。

1936年3月27日，Farrier第一次遇见Collins，而他觉得这个金发男孩很可爱。

（二）

Farrier从梦中惊醒。

不记得这是第几次了，遇见Collins之后他常做噩梦，在梦中追着前方耀眼的金发男子，伸出手想触碰他却永远隔着一段距离。有时前面的人会回头催他快些，他就拼了命地加速，可就是怎么也抓不住Collins的手，偶尔能碰到他柔软的金发，但转眼间金色的发丝就从指缝间溜走，Collins也不见了踪影，只剩他一个，在黑暗中一点点消失。他从梦中醒来的时候往往浑身湿透，要静坐一会才能平复心情，忘记梦中那种纯粹的孤独与绝望。

那个金发男孩对我来说到底意味着什么？他越常做那个梦他就越好奇，因此也默许了Collins每次都坐在自己身边吃饭，听他讲苏格兰的景色，为他解答训练中的困惑，当然，也听他讲述他们的故事——对Farrier来说那些都还没发生过，所以听起来格外有趣。比如7岁的Collins和29岁的Farrier定了几个他常出现的“秘密地点”，时常在那里存放衣物，从此Farrier不用再手忙脚乱地找东西遮羞了；比如8岁的Collins淘气爬树却一脚踩空，是30岁的Farrier及时接住了他；再比如，10岁的Collins被一些小孩欺负，他们围上来都要拔他漂亮的金发玩，而Farrier突然出现，赶走了那些坏小子。讲述那天情景的时候，男孩湛蓝的眼睛里闪着光，“当时你穿着我爸的旧衬衫，敞着胸膛露出纹身，冷冷地把他们揪起来丢到一边，还对他们说，'谁再敢拔小Collins的头发，我就把他的头发拔光，再在他长大后拔光他的胡子！'当时那些小孩都吓跑了，你蹲下来擦擦我的眼泪，抱我起来，然后我……呃……”男孩烧红了脸不再说下去，往嘴里塞了一大把豆子，而Farrier听得津津有味还等着下文，“你怎么了？”

Collins嚼着豆子含含糊糊地回答他，“我在你脸上亲了一口……”尽管他的声音细若蚊鸣，Farrier还是听见了。两人都有些尴尬地低下头，默默吃完饭，朝相反方向走了。Collins有些后悔，生怕他嫌弃自己，又不好意思主动去找他，只能和别人坐在一起，远远看着他孤独的身影，于心不忍却又实在羞于接近。金发小飞行员懊恼地拍拍脑门，自言自语着：“我真是个傻瓜……为什么要把那件事告诉他？该死，现在他不会发现了吧？”

“发现什么？”Farrier突然在身后出现，吓了他一大跳。事实上Farrier一见他这副魂不守舍的样子就偷偷跟过来了，已经跟着他走了一段距离。上次Collins说的事情让他很害羞：被浑身散发着奶味的金发小天使亲吻！只是想想都觉得胸膛里的心要化成一滩水。不知怎的他突然嫉妒起29岁的自己，但一瞬间他又恢复理智，捶捶头：拜托，醒醒，你是个男人，怎么能对一个男孩动心？何况对方还那么可爱……该死，Collins可爱得要命，他根本把控不了。就像磁石情不自禁地被磁铁吸引，他没法把眼睛从这个男孩身上移开。那天他死死盯着男孩的金发，但一直等到饭凉掉都没等到他过来，最后只能默默倒掉凉透的食物，饿着肚子去训练。他想Collins一定不想自己误解：一个10岁的孩子只是想表达感谢罢了，哪里还在乎形式呢？

怎么说法哥法哥就到？Collins低下头，支支吾吾地：“呃……发现……发现你是我的偶像……”千真万确，从6岁开始他就把Farrier视作偶像，始终梦想着有一天也能飞上蓝天触摸白云，与飞鸟并肩。RAF的制服帅爆了，Farrier穿上一定更好看，就是不知道自己穿起来怎么样？

一向不苟言笑的Farrier居然笑了，虽然只是浅浅一弯弧度，Collins还是满足到内心爆炸。他冲动地抱住Farrier，突然意识到自己已经比这个男人高了，但这并不妨碍他吊住他的脖子偷偷亲吻他的头发，然后红着脸跑开——希望Farrier没有发现。

男孩羞涩的吻落在发上的时候，他忍住回吻的欲望，任男孩跑了，自己带着一脸傻笑站在原地甜蜜了很久。正值青春的苏格兰男孩，头发像金子一样耀眼，眼睛如天空一般湛蓝，笑容比阳光还灿烂，白皙的皮肤泛起羞涩的粉红，这样的诱惑谁又能抵抗？他摇摇头回宿舍，躺在床上想象着Collins小时候的样子与自己未来的模样：不管怎样都美好得不真实。他恨不得现在就能随便穿越到哪个有Collins的时空看看他以前是什么样，或者看看未来的他也好……但很快他又清醒过来：战争的阴云还笼罩在头顶，将来他们是否存在都还是个问题。一想到这些，他的心就很沉重很沉重，一直下坠到不知何处，只能赶紧闭紧眼睛，希望能用睡眠驱散这些令人痛苦的想法——梦里没有战争。

另一边Collins躺在床上傻笑个不停，舍友怀疑他误吸笑气中了毒，但他嘴角的弧度就是怎么也拉不直。今天他亲到了Farrier，虽然只是头发，但那也是亲到了啊！他当然不会告诉舍友自己到底为什么喜笑颜开，只是捂着心口想把甜蜜的感觉捂热了留得久一些。

一方面他喜欢两人现在稳定而温暖的友情，不想也不敢捅破那层窗户纸，另一方面他又想让他们的关系更进一步。天知道他喜欢了Farrier多久！从6岁第一眼见到这个男人的时候他就喜欢他，想进一步了解他，想和他做朋友；7岁，他决定在附近藏一些衣服，这样Farrier就不用到处找衣服穿了，而且他也不愿意别人看光Farrier；8岁，他爬树踩空被Farrier救下，他很害羞，内心涌过一阵暖流，第一次怦然心动；10岁，他被其他小孩欺负，Farrier及时出现帮他出头，当时他以一吻表达谢意，其实已经暗自下定决心要用一生跟随这个男人的脚步。虽然Farrier几年才出现一次，但Collins已经不能忍受没有他的日子了。

他们一定会在一起的，只是时间问题。两人都带着温柔的笑坠入梦乡，不知能不能在梦中相会？

（三）

“为什么你总是黏着那个Farrier？”

这已是舍友第36次问他这个问题了，Collins放下手中的书，厌烦地皱皱眉，尽量心平气和地第36次回答：“我很小的时候就和他是朋友了。而且，Farrier是一位非常优秀的飞行员，我不能向他寻求建议吗？”

“呃……他的确很厉害……但他看起来就不像好人……”舍友耸耸肩，“当然，如果你非要和那个怪人相亲相爱，我也没意见。”

“你只是不了解他。”金发男孩在床上躺下，拉起被子遮住半张脸，不想让舍友看见自己脸上甜蜜的笑。“没人比我更了解他。”事实上，Collins知道他身上每一处纹身的意义，知道他的童年遭遇，也知道他在社会底层艰苦打拼的故事，更知道他身为时空旅行者的秘密。能成为Farrier生命中的一部分令Collins激动不已，但他想要的远不止一段战时友谊——他要他们在一起，肉体上，精神上，完完全全。

这个小愿望在两年前差点就实现了。那天是Collins的16岁生日，但没人记得。他赌气跑出家门，双手插兜在街上闲逛，心里想着要是Farrier在就好了。他11岁的时候Farrier就在他们的“秘密地点”留了一份礼物——一只很精致的战斗机模型，还有一张“祝你生日快乐”的小纸条。

然后Farrier就赤条条的站在他面前了，胡子拉碴，瘦了不少，还脏兮兮的，但眼睛依旧碧绿而明亮。“今天是什么日子？”他还来不及回答就被紧紧拥入怀中。“是什么日子都不重要……重要的是我终于又见到你了。”

Collins偷偷带Farrier回家，让他大吃一顿，还洗了热水澡刮了胡子。男孩心疼地看着他凹陷的双颊，“你瘦了好多，连我的衣服都撑不起来了。到底发生了什么？”

“我不能告诉你……”Farrier冲他笑笑，但男孩敏锐地捕捉到了笑容中的忧伤。于是他大着胆子凑过去亲亲他的额头，“相信我，一切都会好起来的。”

男人看着他，神情复杂，眼底涌起无尽欲望。接下来发生的事Collins不太好意思回忆……Farrier的唇不由分说地压上来，吻得他头昏脑胀几近窒息。男人喘息着将他压在床上，狂乱地吻遍他的全身，在颈间与胸前都留下很深的红印。不消片刻，两人的裤子都被胡乱丢在床下，他夹紧修长的腿害羞地掩住腿间的小兄弟，而Farrier微微笑着，俯身深吻他，唇舌缱绻间柔声抚慰，“别怕。”他迷迷糊糊地“嗯”了一声，渐渐放松下来。男人的手一路下滑，直奔他从未被开发过的秘境……

舍友已经睡了，Collins咬住下唇不让呻吟声溜出来。第一根手指探入体内的感觉让他记忆犹新，而且一旦想起就能催生忄生欲。有点奇怪，还有点疼，但随着Farrier缓慢而轻柔的抽插，后穴一点点湿润，那种不适感也逐渐被快感替代……金发男孩紧张地握着腿间的凸起观察着舍友，看他翻个身接着打鼾才敢接着回忆下去。

第二根手指进入的时候他痛得倒吸一口凉气，眼中泛起泪光。Farrier觉察到他的抗拒，轻轻握住他腿间抬头的柱体，“放松。”带着薄茧的手上下套弄着他昂扬的肉棒，轻重缓急都拿捏的正好，男孩涨红了脸，额前的金发被汗水打湿，抓着床单大声呻吟。而男人没有就此放过他，速度越来越快，还加大了力度，刺激他腿间之物越涨越大，泛起潮红。这样坚持了不到五分钟他就缴械投降了，还弄脏了Farrier的手。男孩手足无措地坐起来想找些什么擦掉自己的体液，可男人并不介意，按倒他，把手上的液体尽数涂在他颤抖的穴口。尚存温度的液体刺激后穴猛烈收缩，Farrier分开他的腿，“不会很疼，别怕。”

Collins闭上眼胡乱撸动着茎身，气息粗重。当时他也是这样，闭紧眼睛，喘息着等待那个他6岁就见过的东西进入体内。而Farrier也没让他久等，扶着他的腰轻轻送入……确实不像他想象中那么痛，但Farrier的尺寸对一个未经人事的少年来说还是有点难以承受。为了不伤着他，Farrier只能一点点往里探，过程艰难而缓慢，毫无享受可言，对两人来说都是煎熬。Collins额前渗出豆大的汗珠，眼中盈起泪水，张着嘴却叫不出声——他不想叫痛坏了Farrier的兴致，何况自己一直梦想着能与他结合，好不容易有了机会怎能就这样放弃？而Farrier也不知如何是好：进，必伤到他，轻则疼痛难忍，重则皮开肉绽，而自己怎么舍得要他受苦？退，不太甘心，憋了许久的欲望今晚总算有机会释放，肉刃已涨得发疼，到了嘴边的肉哪能不吃？

纠结了几秒之后Farrier还是决定放弃。他轻柔地拭去男孩眼角的泪水，吻吻他的额头，一点点退出他体内。但Collins却伸出双臂勾住他的脖子，哽咽着求他不要停，紧张得脸儿通红，苏格兰口音更明显了，“Fallier，我想和你在一起，求你了。”

男人爱怜地吻去他的眼泪，伸手揉揉那头柔软的金发，轻声安慰道：“现在还不行。”

少年抬起泪眼，“那什么时候可以？”Farrier微笑着吻住他，顺手帮他穿上裤子。“等你再大一点再说吧。现在你该睡了。”

现在我够大了吗？一瞬间Collins的大脑一片空白，他几乎咬破了下唇才憋回那声呻吟。粘稠的液体尽数身寸在自己手上，有些滴下去弄湿了床单，希望明天没人发现。随便清理了一下，他又躺回床上，尽量平复自己的心情——明天他还要和Farrier一起吃饭呢。

现在他够大了，都能和Farrier一起服役了。两年前的那个夜晚，他执意要Farrier和自己睡一张床，借着月光入迷地欣赏男人熟睡的样子，偷偷亲吻他性感的双唇，手又伸向腿间……其实Collins没那么单纯，从14岁第一次梦遗之后他就养成了想着Farrier手y的坏习惯，现在看着身边呼吸均匀的人他根本忍不住。他一点也不在乎Farrier会不会突然醒来发现他在做什么，甚至还希望被逮个正着，也许那样他们就能有机会再试一次。但Farrier实在太累了，睡得很沉，他也不好意思打搅他，自己解决之后就抱着他睡了，睡得很香甜，一夜无梦。  
回到现实，Collins带着一丝微笑坠入梦乡。只要想着Farrier，他总能睡得很好。不知道Farrier此时在想什么？还是他已经睡了？

在另一张床上，Farrier正在写日记。自从上次记下Collins的名字之后，他每天的日记中就没有少过关于这个金发男孩的记叙。飞行员翻看着前几天的日记，碧绿的眼睛闪亮如星，唇角情不自禁地上扬，然后翻到新一页，工工整整地写下日期。

1936年7月5日，过两天他们有半天休假时间，他打算请Collins看场电影。

（四）

1936年7月6日傍晚7点45分，Farrier终于鼓足勇气邀请Collins一起看电影。金发男孩惊讶地看着他，然后艰难地咽下嘴里的土豆，小心翼翼地确认：“你真的要和我一起看电影？”

“你有时间吗？如果你有别的安排就算了……”

“不不不我很想去！”男孩眨着蓝莹莹的大眼睛，Farrier赶忙转开眼以防自己溺死在他眸中，闷闷地应了一声，“那就说定了。”

这可以被称为约会吗？晚上熄灯之前，Collins枕着右臂傻笑着问舍友自己穿制服出门会不会显得帅一点，活像第一次约会的小姑娘。舍友摇摇头，“不可理喻……不过我觉得你穿制服确实能显得成熟一些……”

他们走在街上的时候有不少姑娘回眸，不过Farrier并不在意。他眼里只有Collins——男孩的金发在灯下闪着柔和的光，“生命之光”，他就是忍不住要这么想，“我的生命之光。”

同时，也是他的欲念之火。两人并肩坐在电影院幽暗而密闭的空间里，因距离过近而局促不安，注意力全不在电影上。借着影院里微弱的光，Farrier饶有兴趣地欣赏着男孩漂亮的侧脸，喉结不自觉地滚动。他很好奇如果这样一个干净文雅的少年在床上会是怎样……操别人，或是被操，他都很感兴趣。他就这样盯着Collins发了一会呆，脑海里构想着少儿不宜的画面，直到下半身有了反应才意识到自己在干什么，慌忙别过脸去，直勾勾地盯着银幕。而Collins又何尝不想观察他的反应，只是碍面子不好暴露迷弟本性罢了。快速偷瞄一眼他认真看电影的样子，确信对方不会有太大反应之后，男孩小心翼翼地伸出手，探向他规规矩矩放在腿上的双手。

虽然很羞耻，但能牵到Farrier的手就好啊。终于，他鼓足了勇气抓住自己摸到的东西……嗯？怎么感觉不太对？他仔细一看，发觉自己正握着Farrier两腿间的凸起，而对方一脸尴尬，欲语还休。他触电般地缩回手，小声地连连道歉，脸红到了脖根，而男人也一边低声告诉他没事一边窘迫地捂住那个地方免得它翘得太高。空气一下凝固，原本甜蜜的气氛荡然无存，两人都死死盯着银幕，脑海里一片空白。“The End”的字样一出现Collins就跳起来奔向电影院的出口，黑发飞行员紧紧跟在后面，一边无奈地看着那个金色的脑袋在人潮中挤来挤去一边呼喊他的名字。

他跑进一条暗巷，“Collins？”Farrier焦急地唤他，“你要去哪里？”

事实上Collins也不知道自己在做什么。“我把事情搞砸了……”他绝望地想，双腿不受控制地向前迈去，“天啊，我得赶紧逃跑。Farrier会怎么想？他一定觉得我是个变态……”

“Collins！”男孩一点反应也没有只知逃跑，Farrier都快要追不上了。他个子高腿长跑得就是快啊……最后黑发飞行员不得不提高嗓门，“站住。”Collins被拉回现实，呆呆地站在原地，可怜巴巴地望着他，张了张嘴，可又觉得自己根本没法解释。“我……”

他还没来得及说什么Farrier的唇就压了上来，“嗯？唔……”他只来得及轻哼一声，就被按在墙上再动弹不得。“就像两年前那样，”脑海中有个声音这样说着，“看来今晚会动真格的。”

“我够大了。”他低语着，自觉地解开了对方的裤带。Farrier愣了一下，瞪大眼睛看着他蹲下身，“Collins……”后半句话被一声低吟取代。男孩潮湿的手握住了他挺立的茎身——就像刚才在电影院里那样，不过这次是故意的。柔软的舌尖灵巧地拂过暴起的筋络，男孩冲他笑笑，张口吞入柱体前端轻轻吮吸。“扌喿……”茎身一下进入温暖潮湿之地的快感让他欲罢不能，男孩温柔的吞吐与舔弄已经不能满足要求，于是他果断地把肉棒从Collins口中抽出，带出长长一缕银丝，看起来颇为色忄青。这场景让他想起几年前的一次经历，嗯，同样是金发美人，不过具体情况他已经记不清了。

男孩不知所措地看着他，眼底笼起一层水雾，“Fallier？”该死……苏格兰口音又出来了，他就是受不了这个。深吸一口气，他把Collins从地上捞起来，一把扒下裤子按在墙上，手指粗暴地伸入后穴简单扩张。“你觉得口活能满足我？”看着那张尚带稚气的脸庞，内心的恶意油然而生。“今晚我要狠狠操你，”他在男孩耳边低声说着，下身随自己的话语涨得更大，“操到你说不出话只能像个荡妇大声呻吟，操到你后穴红肿满身米青液，操到你走不了路起不来床没法训练……”

Collins没有反抗，只是垂下眼帘避免与他有任何眼神交流，后穴收缩着夹住他的手指，下半身不争气地抬着头。“你喜欢这样？”Farrier觉得很有趣，“之前做过？”这时他使坏突然抽出手指，男孩发出一声短促的尖叫，终于抬眼正视他，眼眶里有泪水在打转。

“两年前……”Collins颤抖着重复，“两年前，我的第一次，是和你……”

“我？”Farrier随意在衣服上擦擦手指，扶着男孩的腰，肉棒在穴口摩擦着，“说下去啊。”

Collins强忍着欲望断断续续地简述两年前那个夜晚发生的事，声音都变了调，但他就是不进去。最后男孩泪眼汪汪地看着他，“求你……Farrier……”

他笑笑，在男孩耳边轻轻吹气，手指温柔地抚过金色的发丝，粗大的分身终于刺入泥泞不堪的后穴，“很高兴我是第一个品尝你的男人。”Collins紧紧勾着他的脖子，在零碎的呻吟中渐渐放松，随着他的节奏扭动腰身，白皙的脸上泛起粉红色。“Fallier……Fallier……”男孩迷迷糊糊地呢喃着他的名字，满面泪痕，语无伦次地表达着多年以来自己对他的迷恋，“现在我够大了，所以和我在一起吧……啊……”

Farrier把他顶在墙上，加快了挺动腰肢的速度，双手蹂躏着男孩的臀部，一边想象着自己在他白嫩臀瓣上留下的殷红印记一边大力抽送，“如你所愿。”肉刃撑开他柔软的内里，不知足地向深处进发，一波一波愈加猛烈的撞击准确无误地刺激着他所有的敏感点，男孩仰着头大声呻吟着，夹紧了后穴，肠壁紧紧包裹着男人的“凶器”。与此同时小Collins也挺立着，前端分泌出大量液体，随着Farrier的动作将两人的腹部都弄得湿乎乎的。两人相连之处体液不断流下沾湿了裤子与Collins身后的墙壁，夏夜的空气里弥漫着忄生爱的味道。男人于百忙之中找到他柔软的双唇狠狠吻下去，唇舌纠缠间把数声诱人的呻吟融化成了呜呜的腻声轻哼。终于两人的脸都涨得通红，喘息愈加粗重。Farrier抱紧他，加大了动作幅度，在一声低吟中交付出自己。Collins眼前的世界忽然变成一片模糊的色块，大脑一片空白，只能咬住自己的手指把那声尖锐的鸣泣困死在口中。

不得不说，金发天使双腿大张眼神迷离发丝散乱的样子迷人极了。Farrier揉揉男孩的头发，又捏捏他的脸，俯身捡起地上的裤子，抖一抖土，胡乱穿上，一看他还神飞天外，无奈地摇摇头又帮他把裤子也穿上。“Collins，你还好吗？”

男孩靠在墙上，冲他羞涩一笑。“能吻我一下吗？”Collins闭起眼睛，昏黄的灯光下他简直像个在向心爱的男孩索吻的小姑娘。

Farrier没有说话，他只是捧住男孩的脸，深深地，深深地吻住他。

（五）

有过深入交流之后，Collins总想和Farrier多待一会，可在战争年代，稍有片刻温存都是侥幸。在军队里，士兵军官一双双眼睛盯的比谁都紧，纵有万般深情也不敢露出半分柔软。不过，你知道的，没什么能阻挡两个相爱的人彼此靠近。

他们总会看着同一个地方，一片形状像狗的云，一角湛蓝的天空，或是一缕夕阳的余晖。总之，只要他们中的一个看着某处，另一个就会跟着转过目光。在那些形状各异飘忽不定的云上他们努力用目光聚集亲吻，而如果实在没什么云可看，他们隔一段时间就会一起看着某一架战斗机的机翼。在机翼上，目光一样可以亲吻。

偶尔他们会溜到没人注意的角落真真正正地接吻，一直吻到Collins的双唇微微肿胀。每当这时他们就会看着对方傻傻地笑，Farrier说，你看，现在我们的嘴一样了。Collins说，怎么可能？没人的嘴唇能比你的更性感了。因为害羞，他从来不说后半句话，但他觉得Farrier应该能猜到他要说什么吧，否则怎么会凑上来再吻一次呢？

“我的Farrier是最棒的飞行员。”年轻的金发飞行员时常骄傲地想。“总有一天我要和他一起作战。”因此他训练时比任何人都认真，进步神速，没过多久就获得了众教官的认可。Farrier偶尔会问问他训练是否顺利，他总是撒谎说自己什么都不会，这样Farrier会把他圈在怀里，再一点点地讲那些他早已烂熟于心的条条框框。他偶尔会听听Farrier讲的内容，但大多数情况下只是盯着男人一边发呆一边幻想战争结束后他们的美好生活。当然，优秀的飞行员总能发现自己的小男友在走神，但他从不生气，只是揉揉男孩的头发，“Collins，拜托你认真点。”

有时他们会忘记自己身处战争年代，也会忘记Farrier奇怪的病症。时间像打出去的子弹一样留不住，而仅有的温存也像天上的云一样转瞬即逝。战事愈加紧迫，Farrier的搭档在一次任务中光荣牺牲，Collins得以顶替，总算圆了与男友一起作战的梦。他激动得小脸通红，但Farrier却一直不太高兴，甚至不愿和他说话。

“Collins只有21岁，还没什么经验，这样就直接跟着我们上战场不太合适吧？”Farrier不希望自己的小男友受到一丁点伤害，为此专门找长官要求把Collins调走，做做文书工作就好。

长官也很头疼，“这也是没办法的办法……我知道Collins很年轻，没什么经验，但我们实在没有更好的人选了。将就一下吧，Farrier，我相信你会喜欢他的，Collins是个好小伙子。”

Collins到底有多好，还用你告诉我？我只是不希望他和我一起在枪林弹雨中穿梭。“可这是战争啊，”内心响起一个冷冰冰的声音，“别说保卫祖国了，连自己的爱人都没法保护，还想什么未来？”Farrier心里泛起一阵苦涩：他才得到，还不想失去。因为自身的遭遇，他本来就觉得活着没多大意思，如果要为国捐躯也无所谓，反正也没什么牵挂。可上天非要把Collins送到他身边。一个金发的苏格兰男孩，活力十足，笑起来会脸红，还有很好看的酒窝，眨着和蓝天同色的大眼睛，突然出现在他生命里。刚开始他还试图锁上心扉，但事与愿违，他总想看见那个人，还想再看他笑，再听他说话，再同他亲吻，再和他做爱，然后和他一起慢慢变老。

那天晚上，Farrier失眠了。他躺在床上翻来覆去，过了一会突然觉得不对劲：被子变长了！低头一看，才知道原来是他自己正在消失。这次是去哪里？在大脑里搜索了一会Collins给他的信息，他还是没想起来。“希望这次能快些回来。”消失之前，他闭上眼睛，“我可不想因为这次时空旅行被大家视作逃兵。”

再睁开眼时，他发觉自己正站在一块碧绿的草坪上。“这是哪儿？”他挠挠头，费力的回忆着，“我不记得我来过这里……”忽然他看到前方有个金色的小脑袋，下意识地冲过去，男孩也正好回头，一见他就惊喜地叫出了声。“Farrier！你终于来了！”

不用说，这个男孩一定就是Collins。Farrier窘迫地四下寻找可以隐蔽的地方，可小Collins还是早已看清了他╳的样子，麻利地脱下外套递过来，拉着他就走，“你可以先遮遮重要部位。现在你先找个没人的地方待着，我回家帮你找几件衣服。”

“看起来Collins准备充分啊。”他缩在公园的树丛里，眯起眼微笑着目送男孩离开。“Collins说今年发生了什么来着？哦，这次我们定了几个'秘密地点'，以后我穿越过来可以直接去拿衣服，不必光着屁股满街跑了。”

果然，一切就像Collins告诉过他的那样发展，他们把公园的树丛、Collins家的柴房、学校的杂物间定为“秘密地点”，然后他匆匆消失，临走之前没能忍住，低头偷偷亲了亲男孩的头发。回到1939年之后，他躺在床上，脸红心跳——不知道刚才那一吻小Collins感觉到没有？

“我的Collins全世界第一可爱。”Farrier回想着不久之前自己亲眼看到的场景，嘴角情不自禁地上扬。7岁的小Collins有好看的小酒窝，笑容可以迷死人——他的苏格兰男孩真是从小美到大。该死，他硬了……

“我要保护好他，”他翻个身，闭上眼，带着满足的笑沉沉睡去，“不惜一切代价。”

（六）

他们成为搭档后Farrier的情绪就很不稳定，Collins敏锐地捕捉到了这一点，但没有戳破。战事告急之后他们本就不多的休假时间被一压再压，浪漫的约会也变得简单粗暴，滚在床上用喘息与呻吟交流，肉体紧贴，仿佛这样能把对方留在身边。他们从来不说死亡，也不谈爱情——没必要，他们也不敢。

Farrier整晚整晚的失眠，然后不停地回到自己早些年生活的地方。孤儿院、空旷的厂房、肮脏的小巷，他赤裸裸地站在那里，满心恐惧，眼睁睁看着自己一点点被无尽黑暗吞噬，却无处可退。回来之后他往往浑身湿透，闭上眼却总看见当年瘦弱的自己缩在街角瑟瑟发抖的场景。

遇见Collins之前他的生活一片灰暗。在孤儿院是这样，出了孤儿院还是这样。15岁去工厂打工，在黑漆漆脏兮兮的厂房里没日没夜地重复敲钉子的动作，直到双臂酸麻连锤子都举不起来。下工回到寓所倒头就睡，有时连饭钱都省了。后来他和工友一起去喝酒，喝醉和别人打架，有一次失手打下对方一口牙齿，他赔不起医药费只能匆匆辞工拿钱跑路。那之后他再没做过体面的工作，靠着还算结实的身体打黑拳混口饭吃，在脏乱的巷子里肉搏，免不了受伤流血。他19岁那年被对面的壮汉一拳打在太阳穴上当场昏厥，醒过来发现自己躺在床上，有人给他的伤口敷了药，头上也裹着纱布。

那一拳打得他晕头转脑几乎失去视力，好几天眼前都是一片模糊，因此没法看清照顾自己的人到底长什么样。他只知道那个人有一头金发，像Collins那样，美丽而柔软。“你躺在我家门口，我不能见死不救。”那个人的声音微微颤抖，好像压抑了某种情感。那时他一点也不在乎别人，更不在乎自己，比起安静养伤更愿意回到地下拳场找那个壮汉报仇，所以并没有记住那个人的名字。他们别别扭扭地在同一个屋檐下生活了几天，他突然发现两个人其实有很多共同点。比如，他们都喜欢看云，都喜欢威士忌，都有早睡的习惯。渐渐地他们成了朋友，但那天晚上他半夜起来喝水，却突然听到那个人压抑的喘息。他不是傻子，一听就知道那个人大概在做什么，但还是忍不住要去看。然后……然后他没忍住把对方强上了，年轻气盛把人家扌喿得泪水涟涟。他还记得那人紧紧拥着自己的时候身体传来的温度。很温暖，像一束阳光照进他黑暗的生活，让他想要留下。

但他没有。第二天早上他睁开眼睛就回到了自己破旧的出租屋里，一个人，身上的伤口还是痛得要死。他发疯地找那个人，却怎么也找不到。突然他想起那个人说过的话，“我是英国皇家空军飞行员。”于是他参了军，也成为了飞行员，但找遍整座军营也找不到一个金发男子。再后来……再后来Collins就出现了。

金发。金发男人拯救了迷茫颓废的他，金发男孩拯救了失落痛苦的他。他曾失去了金发男人，现在他不能失去金发男孩。可是，在战争面前他个人的力量微不足道，这个世界容得下一对相爱的情侣，却容不下一对两情相悦的飞行员。除了Collins，他还有无数国民要拯救，还有无数敌机要击落，而他没法完美兼顾这些。

1940年5月27日，他们接到命令准备赶赴敦刻尔克掩护登船点。出发前他们还有一段时间做准备，Collins走过来攥住他的手，涨红了脸，一个字也说不出来。

他拍拍男孩的肩，“没事，我们会回来的。”男孩一听他的话就安心了，微笑着在他唇上一吻便去检查战斗机了。可看着男孩渐渐远去的背影，他的心陡然沉重，接着身体也一点点消失在空气里。

不要不要不要在这个时候……妈的，这玩意根本没法控制！Farrier绝望地闭上眼睛，再睁开时竟发现自己站在别人家的后院里。夕阳正好，不远处金发小男孩正追着大金毛跑，他喉头涌上一股热流，也顾不上穿衣服，大踏步向男孩走去。

小Collins一如意料之中摔倒在草地上，他扶起他问“疼不疼”，然后被看光，躲进花丛。小Collins帮他拿来衣服，他把自己身为时间旅行者的秘密告诉他，他们聊了一会，他又要回去了。临走之前他再也控制不住自己，按住小Collins的肩头，“保护好你自己，不管怎样都要好好活下去。不用担心我，我们总会见面的。”

和Collins回忆中的不太一样，算是改变未来吗？回到正常的时空，Farrier默默穿上衣服，走向等待已久的喷火战机。1940年的春天仍然寒气逼人，他没有穿制服，而是披着那件厚重的羊毛大衣上了机。

“我们会安全回来的。”出发之前他最后一次将Collins拥进怀中，亲吻着男孩柔软的金发，努力憋回眼眶中不舍的泪水。他知道，Collins可以，他自己却不行。

19岁那年他第一次见到27岁的Collins，那时Collins很小心，尽量不提及两人的事，但联系起现在的一切，他还是能猜出个大概。

“我从没见过31岁以后的Farrier。”

（七）

“He's on me.”

“I'm on him.”

他们刚刚失去一位战友，此刻他握在操纵杆上的手还在微微颤抖，喉咙发紧，几乎无法与Farrier交流。入伍4年，按理说他早该习惯了枪口下求生存的日子，可真正上了战场他就是做不到像Farrier那样沉静。听到男人平静的回应，金发飞行员心里或多或少有了些安慰。窥见男友不消片刻就击落敌机的英勇战绩之后，Collins简直要欢呼了——而他也确实这么做了。

“专心点，Collins。”男人的声音还是那么平静，“现在还没到欢呼的时候。”

他吐吐舌头，集中注意力全速飞行，可Farrier话音未落他就被一架不知从哪冒出来的德军战机击中了。“妈的！”他骂了一句，被动地还击，却频频落空。看着那家伙嚣张的样子，他气愤地骂出了自己知道的所有脏话。关键时刻还是Farrier出手帮他解决了问题，敌机坠落在海中消失了踪迹，可他也撑不了多久了。

“Farrier…”话到嘴边又咽回去，他不想让男友担心，于是吞下求助的念头，换上轻松冷静的语气，“我要迫降。”

男人沉吟片刻，压住心中喷涌而出的情感，最终只是淡淡回了一句，“祝你好运。”那几分钟过得比几年还漫长，他死死盯着Collins迫降在海上激起高高的水花，直到看见金发男孩在驾驶舱里傻乎乎地拼命挥手才放心地转过眼睛。还好这段时间没有敌机突然发难，否则他就完了。男孩幼稚的挥手让他脸上浮起一丝转瞬即逝的笑意，看着一点点被水流吞没的战斗机，他向那个模糊的金色小点挥挥手，“再见了，Collins。”

他不知道自己眼中幼稚的举动实则是疯狂的挣扎，他不知道男孩拼命砸驾驶舱门的时候一直低唤着他的名字，他也不知道男孩与战斗机一并下沉的时候脑海里全是他。黑发绿眸，性感的嘴唇，结实的臂膀，温暖的怀抱，低沉的声音，霸气的纹身，淡淡的烟味……可是这些都渐渐远去了。Farrier，Farrier，Farrier，他们还没来得及好好开始，就要这样结束了吗？

不可能的。金发少年砸开驾驶舱门，捞出神志不清的飞行员带到船上。他大口呼吸着，剧烈咳嗽肃清肺里的水，湿漉漉的金发垂在额前遮住了视线，要多狼狈有多狼狈。老先生体贴地递来毛毯与热茶，他总算又活过来了，可抬头再看天上，已经完全找不到Farrier的踪影。他浅浅啜一口热热的红茶，怅然若失地望着蔚蓝的天际，然后笑着摇摇头：他又在担心什么呢？Farrier是一位优秀的飞行员，一定能平安归来。

“至少这一次我仍能保护他。”黑发飞行员尽量平复自己的心情，拉动操纵杆提升飞行高度，居高临下又击落几架德军战斗机。看着他们坠毁在海面上，他伸手在胸前画了个十字架，思绪又飞回Collins身边。“希望他能快点回到英国……”可局势不容他出神，忽然对面又惊现几架敌机，他无心应战，快速摧毁对方的机翼便加速飞往敦刻尔克英军撤离的海滩。今天他不只有Collins要守护，还要掩护几十万英国同胞回家。

一艘补给船被炸沉了，燃油泄露，不少逃出来的士兵也沾了满身。德军疯狂地攻击，Farrier咬紧牙关狂怒地扫射敌机：天知道那些人里有没有他的Collins？与此同时，金发男孩穿着救生衣站在“月光石号”上，抬头看着男友与德军鏖战，紧张得鼻尖通红，几乎要把手中的茶杯捏碎。“Come on， Farrier！”他小声呢喃着，一边忧心忡忡地拉起游过来的士兵，一边尽自己所能为男友祈祷、打气。有那么一瞬间他很想向Farrier挥手报个平安，但他知道这样很不安全——不仅可能引来敌机，还可能让Farrier分心。小船上的人呼唤他赶紧进船舱里避一避，他只能最后望一眼那架喷火战机，然后恋恋不舍地缩进船舱，和十几号大兵挤在一起。

海上的威胁暂时消除，接下来该到敦刻尔克的码头看一看了。Farrier瞥一眼坏掉的油表，揉揉紧蹙的眉头，犹豫了几秒，还是坚定不移地向前方飞去。那里的士兵还等着回家呢，他不能放任德军屠宰自己的同胞啊。何况，命运就是命运，上帝要他30岁就死，他活不到31。如果返航回去，他就是没完成任务的懦夫，Collins会失望的。

难道他壮烈牺牲了Collins就不会失望吗？临行之际他说过他们都会平安回去的。“靠！”黑发飞行员狂躁地在油表上砸了一拳。这种事根本没法两全啊！

还隔着一段距离他就听见了登船点被轰炸的声音。火气蹿上头，谁也拦不住，就算没油他也要把德军全轰到地狱去！喷火战机轻盈地划过天空，快速打出一串子弹，成功逼退一架德军战机。地上的士兵欢呼起来，Farrier在驾驶舱里都能听见他们雷鸣般的掌声。调转方向再击落一架敌机，油表大概已经空了，但他已经不在意了，只是笑笑，任飞机滑翔着坠向地面。

“我的任务完成了。”飞机坠落在敌占区的时候，他摘下护目镜，出人意料的如释重负。跳出驾驶舱，点燃还未报废的战斗机，俯身捡起一把细沙，沙子柔软的触感恍若男孩柔嫩的肌肤。眯起眼看着火苗越蹿越高，习惯性地摸摸胸前的口袋，突然想起自己没有带烟，只能无奈地摇摇头。不远处德军士兵已经举着枪赶来了，他反而自觉地向他们迎去，眼前全是金发男孩的样子：6岁的，7岁的，8岁的，18岁的，20岁的，22岁的，27岁的……真可惜啊，不能看到Collins其他时候的样子。

Collins随“月光石号”来到敦刻尔克，逃出生天的士兵们津津乐道方才飞行员的英勇，这让他很骄傲，情不自禁地挺起胸膛，“那是Farrier，我的……”想了想他还是把“男友”换成了“朋友”，“不过，他现在怎么样了？”

“呃……他好像在敌占区降落了。”

他白净的脸一下涨红了，蓝眼睛里的光也黯淡下来，赶忙低下头挤进船舱，在墙壁上狠狠捶了两拳，大口喘息着，希望能把眼泪憋回去。他的心在下沉，下沉，与他的喷火战机一起沉到海底。

骗子。

骗子！

（八）

Collins确实回到了英国，却是孤身一人，还带着一颗破碎的心。没有人问他Farrier去哪里了，他们不必问，他也不必回答。于是他照旧训练，照旧出任务，照旧坐在平时坐的角落里吃饭，依然热爱威士忌，依然喜欢看云，依然会想起那个落在德军地盘的男人。他知道Farrier大概会被抓到集中营里，也大概听说过纳粹的手段有多毒辣，因此大概也能猜出Farrier的命运，顺势也推出这段恋情的结局——支离破碎，无药可救。

他只是一个普通人，没有拯救天下的大志，只能尽自己所能保护祖国，只想着与所爱之人厮守。他的任务还没有完成，但有时候他就是会想“干脆光荣牺牲算了”，世界这么大，少他一个人不算亏。死亡的阴云笼罩在每个人头上，每次上机之前战友们都要互相拥抱祈祷，他也僵硬地照做，但感觉却像被人用钝刀子割肉。以前总是将他拥入怀中的人不在了，其他人也替代不了，那么这些动作于他还有什么意义呢？他也不再在意自己看起来怎么样，以前总想着要让某个人看见自己最好的一面，现在没必要再将制服熨得笔挺，头发也没必要洗得干干净净——反正也没人会去揉。嗯，从某种程度上说，Collins确实死了。那个爱笑的，大金毛一样的男孩早就死了，溺死在他喷火战机的驾驶舱里。

但他没有死，也不能死。Farrier是时间旅行者，时常出现在之前或之后的时空里，没准哪一天就能与他重逢。所以他要耐心地等，在一场场空战中存活，避开子弹，躲掉炮击，再逃过致命的疾病。

1942年5月3日，Collins请了半天假，找遍大半个城市，终于走进了Dr.Murphy的小诊所。他记得Farrier提过某个Dr.Murphy，说不定这个人能给他一点线索……哪怕只是一点安慰也好。诊所很小，但并不破烂，Dr.Murphy没想到他会登门拜访，戴上眼镜，凭着记忆在仓库里翻了又翻才找出当年的记录。

“对，Farrier，我记得他……一个很特别的孩子。一旦受到刺激就会进行时空旅行，根本无法控制，唯一的解决办法就是让他的情绪稳定下来。”Dr.Murphy苍老的右手颤抖着在纸页上滑动，左手推了推眼镜，有些混浊的眼睛越过镜框上下打量着他，“你突然造访就是为了这个？”

金发青年垂下眼帘，放低声音。“两年前他在敦刻尔克大撤退中不幸降落在敌占区，现在生死未卜。我很想再见到他。”

“我们都不能确定Farrier是否见过你更年长时的样子，所以按理来讲你们仍然可以重逢。但照你所说的，现在他身处德军的集中营，很可能已经遇害，自然无法完成穿越。不过，他童年的时候我们做过试验，受伤之后他会自动穿越到一个相对较安全的时空里，以期得到救治。”

“也就是说，现在他可能已经在另一个时空里得救了？”Collins的眼睛一下亮了，扑向Dr.Murphy，激动地握住老人的双手，“请告诉我这是真的！”

老人礼貌地抽出手，和蔼地笑了笑。“从理论上说是这样……但有希望总是好的，不是吗？看起来你们关系很好。”

金发青年的脸红了，不好意思地挠挠头，“我们是……呃……非常亲密的战友……他总是鼓励我。他人很好。”

Dr.Murphy没有再说什么，Collins晕乎乎地出了门回到军营，兴奋得整张脸都泛起粉色。舍友打趣说之前那个少女柯终于回来了，他也只是傻傻地笑。别人爱说什么就说吧，人活着需要一点希望。

他就这样等着，从普通飞行员升职成为空军少校，立了不少战功，渐渐成为新一代学员心中最优秀的飞行员，但Farrier还是一点消息都没有。刚开始他还可以安慰自己，可能Farrier并没有被敌人虐待，可能Farrier长大后把情绪控制得很好，可能，可能……也有可能Farrier真的不在了。

他等到1945年5月底，等到完全心灰意冷，等到自己成为教官，等到自己实在耐不住寂寞都交了女朋友。但他还是会去之前去过的酒吧喝威士忌，还是习惯性地看云，还是会想那个人。

然后，1945年6月12日，他醉醺醺地回公寓的时候，在门口捡到一个男孩。他俯身察看年轻人的情况，借着昏暗的灯光辨认出那张脸——年轻得陌生，却熟悉得足以让他掉泪。

“好久不见。”

（九）

Collins轻柔地擦去Farrier身上的血污，尽量避开伤口，但偶尔还是会碰到一两处淤青，疼痛使昏迷中的少年皱起眉头，也让Collins的心一阵抽痛。那些大小不一的伤口看上去像是在长好后又裂开过，明显的印子估计一辈子都无法消去，淤青与擦破皮的地方大概都是才受的伤，密密麻麻爬满Farrier的上半身，额角破了一块，脸上都全是血。

Farrier从来不提自己的过去，实在被他问得烦了，也只是用“肮脏堕落”形容一下就草草了事。看着满身伤痕的少年，他好像能猜到Farrier为什么从来不说了——那个优秀的飞行员最想忘记的大概就是这段不堪的时光了吧？他放了一浴缸水，把Farrier泡进去，自己也脱光衣服坐进去，在氤氤氲氲的水雾中着迷地勾画着Farrier的轮廓，手指从额前描绘到唇上稍作停留，脸庞一点点靠近，薄薄的嘴唇试探性地碰碰男孩的双唇，想补一个欠了5年的深吻，却不敢贸然行动生怕年轻的Farrier突然醒转。犹豫片刻，他起身擦干身上的水迹，把少年一并捞出来擦干抱到床上。他在衣柜里找到当年偷偷留下的Farrier的衣服，明知道已经闻不到任何那个人的气息，但还是把脸埋进去深吸一口才把衣服套到男孩身上。那天晚上他一个人睡在地上，很硬，但心里很柔软。

第二天Farrier睁开了眼睛，警惕地看着面前一片模糊的金色，嘟囔了一句“狗娘养的把老子打瞎了”，摸摸头上的绷带，再摸摸身上柔软的衣服，有些摸不着头脑，还没开口问就被Collins一连串的关切堵了回去。“睡得好吗？伤口还疼不疼？你知道我是谁吗？”

19岁的Farrier挠挠头，困惑地望着他，“啥？”金发男人意识到了自己的不正常，不好意思地笑笑，“你躺在我家门口，我不能见死不救。所以你现在感觉好点了吗？”

“我几乎什么也看不见！不过身上确实没那么疼了，谢谢……还有，你知道昨晚把我打趴下的那家伙在哪儿吗？我有笔帐要和他算一算。”黑发少年摸索着想要跳下床，不小心扯开了右臂的伤口疼得眉头紧皱。Collins在他身边蹲下，取过床边柜子上的药箱，解开他右臂上的纱布，快速处理好崩开的伤口，口气温柔又不容置疑，“乖乖躺着吧，把伤养好了再走也不迟。”

“我们认识吗？”少年碧绿的眼睛转了转，大脑飞速运转却怎么也猜不到这个男人到底是谁。

Collins站起来，眼底闪过一丝忧伤，“你长得很像我一个叫Farrier的朋友。我……我从来没见过31岁以后的他。”

少年在心底吐槽了一下“31岁以后的他”这种奇怪的说法，但一听到“Farrier”的名字就眼睛一亮。“真巧，我也叫Farrier。”

“是吗？那真是太巧了。”Collins微笑着走出卧室，在门边突然回头问他，“你今年多大了？干了什么被打成这样？”

“我19岁，练拳击。”

Collins关上门，忍下冲动没告诉他未来的事，自己倚着门捂着脸无助地弯下腰，大颗大颗的泪珠从指缝里滚落，滴在地板上。

他们就这样一起生活了几天，Collins离开了自己的女朋友，只与Farrier一起喝酒聊天，给予他绝对的信任，时常与他谈起自己的童年，有时也禁不住他的软磨硬泡讲一讲自己在RAF的经历。虽然他在讲述时小心翼翼地把Farrier剔除，但少年还是听出了故事的不完整，客客气气地问他是不是遗漏了一部分。他的脸一下涨红了，摇摇头，又点点头，最后长叹一声——离开了Farrier，他的生活是不完整的。他坐在19岁的Farrier身边把缺失的部分填回去，但省略了爱情部分，也隐去了Farrier的秘密——他不想吓到Farrier，也不敢试图改变未来。看起来Farrier日后的性格19岁时不大一样，但认真听别人说话的样子都是一样的性感。渐渐地他们更加了解彼此，意外的发现二人从那时起就有很多共同爱好，比如都喜欢威士忌 都爱看云，都有早睡的习惯。于是他们成为了朋友，能谈心的那种。Collins说他退役后想回苏格兰开农场养养鸡鸭鹅，Farrier说他想过安稳的生活，最后两人达成共识以后要一起去苏格兰乡下当农场主。

他们本来以为这段关系就这样了，Farrier的伤口愈合，视力也渐渐恢复，但那晚他半夜起来喝水的时候听到了一些奇怪的声音。

他当然知道那是什么声音……他又不是没和女人做过，但听男人呻吟倒还真是头一回。明知道这没什么可好奇的，他还是忍不住要循声过去，隔着门缝窥视。

金发男人倚在墙上，裤子褪到脚边，修长洁白的双腿之间粉红柱体高举，手指没入身体后方的洞穴，不安分地抽插着，眼神迷离，红唇微张吐出诱人的拟声词。Farrier出神的看着，不自觉地解开裤带握住自己的阴茎跟着Collins的节奏疯狂撸动，为了不暴露位置只得咬住手指压抑舒爽的低吟。不消片刻Collins就射了，从后穴里抽出湿漉漉的手指，带出一缕长长的银丝，在昏暗的灯光下显得尤为色情。然而门外的Farrier还没有尽兴，阴茎仍然涨得发疼。眼看着Collins清理干净下身就要开门出来，他索性自己打开门冲进去，把金发男人按在墙上狂吻，一把扯下他才穿好的裤子，趁后穴仍旧湿润松弛直接一杆进洞，不由分说就抽插起来。

Collins试着逃跑，却被他死死钉在肉柱上，5年不曾尝过的巨大几乎要把他撕裂，刚进去就逼出了一汪眼泪。Farrier的舌在口中搅动，手在身上游走，阴茎在体内冲刺，如此粗暴的性爱本不能让他享受，但过浓的想念与过深的爱欲让Collins放下了拘谨，勾住他的脖子努力扭动腰肢诱惑他更加深入。他们狂热地接吻，后脑勺碰在墙上轻轻“咚”了一声，后背抵在墙上微微有点凉，耻骨有些疼痛，体内的敏感点在少年疯狂的顶弄中一一被顾及到，刺激着肠壁收缩紧紧包裹住熟悉的肉刃，不知是因为欲望本身还是太害怕再次分离。他白嫩的臀肉被玩弄于股掌之间，揉捏出粉红的颜色，整个人都泛起羞涩的粉色，像无暇招架情人猛烈性爱的少女只知道呻吟。Farrier深深地吻他，吻到他快要窒息昏厥，吻到他双唇肿胀，吻到两人的唇变得很像。黑发少年在喘息间挑逗他，“现在我们的唇一样了。”Collins不说话，只是把头埋进Farrier的颈窝，让眼泪顺着汗滴一起滑下去。

终于Farrier得偿所愿在他体内射了，他也颤抖着再次喷发，液体溅在Farrier迷人的腹肌上，他都不好意思伸手去擦——总是这样，一直这样，所以他们通常都以一些奇怪的姿势欢爱。少年抱着他洗净身上的液体，擦干二人身上的水，把他抱回床上，套上干净的衣服，相拥而眠。坠入梦乡之前他好像听见19岁的Farrier在耳边低语。

“我想一直和你在一起。”

“我也是。”他把Farrier搂得更紧一点，露出甜蜜的笑容。

（十）

生物钟将Collins从温存中唤醒。一缕阳光从窗帘的缝隙间照进来，他笑着偏过头望向身边的Farrier。19岁的Farrier一定还睡得很沉，长长的睫毛像小扇子一样，丰润的双唇让人忍不住想要亲吻。这些天来他总是在Farrier醒来之前偷偷观察，着迷地伸出手指一遍遍描摹他的轮廓，却从来不敢真的惊动他。在正常的时空里，Farrier从来没有过深度睡眠。难得他能沉沉睡去，那还是让他多睡一会吧。

他伸出手去，只触到空气。

他跳下床冲进厨房，再奔向厕所，“Belk？”

没有回应。房间里死一样的寂静。Farrier不在床上，不在厨房，也不在卫生间，Farrier根本就不在屋子里。Collins默默地躺回床上，躺在Farrier睡过的位置。嗯，还有一点点体温，还有一点点他的味道，后面还有点点疼，起码还有这一点点证据可以证明他不是在发疯。

不知道躺了多久，他起身穿上衣服，静静地盯着地板发了一会呆，然后默默捡起昨晚扔在地上的Farrier的衣物，叠好，再压回箱底。他默默地刷牙，默默地打开水龙头，水流过脸庞的时候带走了眼里流出的液体，嘈嘈水声吞噬了低低的抽咽，再抬起头来的时候，镜子里的金发男人显得憔悴而无助。

他快要受不了了。

随着一声绝望的嘶吼，卫生间的镜子在他脚边碎成几十片，每一块碎片里都折射出一个Collins——涨红了脸的，发着抖的，满面泪痕的Collins，指节处血淋淋的，还插着一块碎玻璃。他蹲下来胡乱捡起碎片丢进垃圾桶，手上又被划伤几处，血沾在碎片上，滴在地上，整个卫生间里一团糟。差不多收拾好了东西，再打开水龙头，看着血水流进下水管道，他脸上的愤怒也渐渐归于平静。麻木的、绝望的平静。

他等了5年才换来一次重逢，不过两周的时间就让他重新燃起希望，然而就在他整理好心情之后，19岁的Farrier再次不告而别。他知道Farrier不是故意的，也知道时空旅行随机性太强，但他就是没法接受。他没法相信自己再次失去了Farrier，再一次，或许这一次便意味着他们永远无缘再见。他不能原谅上天的残忍。Farrier，他从6岁开始就一直用心爱着的Farrier，就这样从他的生活中出局了。几天之前他还在安慰自己，没有35岁的Farrier，起码有19岁的Farrier。可是现在他什么也没有，没有Farrier，不管哪个岁数的都没有。只有他自己，对着一摊他妈的碎玻璃哭得像个6岁的小男孩，仿佛刚刚被打碎的不是镜子而是他的心。

早晨7点23分。不管他有没有打碎自己的心，现在都必须出门。

抚平蓝色制服上的褶皱，把散在额前的金发梳到一边，提好公文包，握住门把手，尽量平复自己的心情。Collins深吸一口气，打开房门走出去。

门外的人并没有想到门会突然打开，虽然向后退了一步，但还是没逃过被门拍到脸的噩运。男人捂着脸叫了一声，“噢我的鼻子……我没想到你会突然开门……”

这个声音听起来也有一点熟悉。

男人递过手中的花，碧绿的眼眸温柔如水。

他张开双臂扑进男人的怀抱，泪水模糊了视线，深深地呼吸着他的味道，一句话也说不出来，这样过了许久才想起要请Farrier进门。他们靠在门上疯狂地接吻，吻到喘不上气。Collins捧着Farrier的脸，突然想起一件事，“现在你多大？”

男人笑了，眼角额前都有很深的纹路。“1945年，你27，我35。”他轻柔地拭去Collins脸上的泪水，将他的男孩拥入怀中，像哄孩子一样轻轻拍着他的后背。

“我回来了，再也不走了。”

（十一）

他们仔细端详彼此的脸。那样熟悉，却又有些陌生。5年的集中营生活把Farrier折磨得憔悴不堪，而相思与酒精也一定程度上改变了Collins的容貌。金发男孩变成了金发男人，眼睛仍然蓝如碧空，只是脸上生出些许细小的皱纹。这5年内它们一直向下拖拽着，把男孩的脸拉成一副愁苦的模样。此刻每一道细纹里都盈满了笑，但还是掩饰不了它们的实质——时间的刀口。男人心疼地捧住他的脸，在他唇上脸上胡乱地吻着，似乎这样就能把那些刀口都抚平。起码能抚平心上的疤痕吧。

Collins闭上眼任他亲吻，伸开双臂抱住男人。他能猜到Farrier在集中营过的日子有多苦，但手指滑进衣服触及遍布伤疤的躯体时，眼泪还是决堤而出。他挨了烫一般缩回手，不敢触碰坑坑洼洼的皮肤表面，就像这5年里他始终不敢正视他们过早搁置的感情。他以为不碰就不会疼，但是伤口就在那里，有些会好，有些不会。虽然Farrier回来了，但中间缺失的5年永远也补不回来。他担心这会像一道鸿沟将他们分开——疼痛远比死亡更要命。恐惧攫住了他的心，于是他张口，喉咙干涩，“为什么你这5年里一次也没有出现过？”

男人笑了，“我没有出现在这里，但我经常造访我们在苏格兰的农场。”

“我们在苏格兰的农场？”Collins呆呆地重复了一遍，“我们？”

“是的，我们。我在法国的那段时间里经常穿越，只有一次穿越到你16岁的时候……让我想想，那是1941年，我31岁。我想你一定记得发生了什么，”他故作轻松地冲Collins做个鬼脸，“我们上床了，但是并没有做到最后一步。那时你还是个小孩子，如果真的进去了会很疼。”

Collins的脸有些红，“别打岔，你还没告诉我'我们的农场'到底是怎么回事。”

他笑了，低下头抓过男孩的手吻了吻，小心地避开了绷带覆盖着的部分。“在集中营里，他们想尽一切办法对付我，但时空穿越总能在关键时刻救我一命。刚开始他们试图用鞭子与棍棒让我开口，后来又用电刑，最后绑起来用'笑刑'——就是在你身上擦蜂蜜，然后牵很多只羊来舔，痒得要死，听说很多人都因为这个笑到窒息而死了。每次我觉得自己快挺不住了的时候身体就会渐渐消失，哈，可把那些盖世太保吓死了。他们搜遍整个集中营也找不到我，但往往过上几天我又会自己回去，他们也没办法。后来他们觉得这很有趣，想做些研究，可从来没成功过。在他们战败前3个月，那帮家伙终于对我失去了兴趣。他们决定杀了我，这一次我差点没能逃掉。”

Farrier脱下上衣，身上的皮肤几乎被疤痕毁了个干净，在胸口距心脏不到三寸的地方有一处狰狞的枪伤。Collins忍不住伸出手，快要碰到时却又默默收手。男孩的心碎全被Farrier看在眼里，于是他抓过那只手按在伤口上，绿眼睛脉脉含情，柔声道：“没事的，不疼。”

一听这句话，男孩的眼泪一下就掉下来了。他投入男人的怀抱，没出息地哭得像个6岁的小男孩，鼻尖通红。Farrier亲亲他的金发，自己的眼眶不知不觉间也红了，“我说了没事的……哭什么……”

胡乱抹一把脸上的泪，Collins抽咽着要Farrier给他讲讲他们的农场。男人把他揽在怀中，像抱着一只小动物，目光柔和，“我们在苏格兰乡下有个农场，养了一条金毛，十几只鸡，五六只鹅，还有一只猫。我第一次过去的时候你35岁，正蹲在地上喂鹅，一看见我就扔下鹅急匆匆地跑过来。当时我还昏迷着，被你架进小农舍放在床上，躺了好几天才醒过来。”

“那43岁的你呢？”

“他也在照顾我，”男人笑着亲亲Collins红红的鼻尖，“你都不知道那感觉有多奇怪。我在那里养了两个月，伤口愈合得很快，但伤一好就又回到了集中营。那之后我又过去了几次——我们一直住在那里，过得很幸福，真的很幸福。”

Collins哼了一声，安心地听着Farrier的心跳，过了一会才轻轻地说，“我见到19岁的你了。”

“我知道。”

“我很抱歉你曾经历了那么多糟糕的事情……”Collins支起身子，望进Farrier的眼睛，“我没法为你分担过去的痛苦，但我可以尽我所能保护你不再受任何伤害。所以，求求你别再离开我了……我无法再承受独自一人……”

他的后半句话被Farrier的吻封住，双唇相接的时候他下意识地看了一眼Farrier的表情——很平静，很温柔，足以让他也放下心来。于是他放松自己，让男人的吻与动作带着他进入许久不曾踏入的境地，在沙发上完成一场欠了5年的xing事。

他们已经无法再忍受没有彼此的日子，却又因为害怕距离过近崩开伤口，提心吊胆又孤注一掷，仿佛用尽一生来做这最后一次，又像是成痴成瘾永不餮足。肉体的亲密与灵魂的亲密远不是一回事，或许时间已经让他们的心灵不似之前贴近，但还是宽容一些吧，身躯还能纠缠在一起已是莫大的幸运了。

事后Collins紧紧抓住Farrier的手臂，困得眼睛都要睁不开了仍不愿睡着。男人明白他的心思，轻轻在他额上一吻，“放心吧，我不会突然消失。”

“真的？”

“千真万确。”

（十二）

Farrier有写日记的习惯，从他刚刚得知自己是时空旅行者的时候起就一直坚持记录每天发生的事。每天晚上他都会写点什么——比如今天做了什么，遇见了谁，心情如何，雷打不动，只有在时空旅行期间例外。在集中营的时候他用指甲抠墙计算自己身为囚徒的天数，有时直接用伤口里流出的血当墨水写Collins的名字，但大多数情况下他连手都抬不起来。

虽然他没写下来，但是那些事情他永远也不会忘记。各种各样的酷刑，血与排泄物混合的气味，焚烧尸体产生的恶臭，以及肉体与精神无穷无尽的折磨。审他的那个德国军官金发碧眼，和Collins有几分相似，使他日日夜夜挣扎在底线边缘，不知多少次险些吐露一切。他时常透过血与汗水端详那个军官的脸，确信那不是Collins，再放心地咬着牙硬挺过去。每次在他快要到达承受极限之时，时空旅行的能力就会自动把他带走，随便什么地方都行。

第一次他穿越到Collins16岁的时候。那天晚上他没能按捺住欲望，但看着男孩脸上的泪水与额前的汗珠，他还是没能做到最后一步，那天深夜就自己灰溜溜地回到集中营了。第二次他出现在苏格兰乡下，昏迷之中被正在自家院子里喂鹅的Collins带回家好好疗养。第二次穿越时间很长，他在那里静养了两个月，同时被35岁的Collins与43岁的他自己照料，看着他们大秀恩爱自己却倍感凄凉——他的金发男孩还在正常时空里，或许已另觅新欢，或许因为他的缺席痛不欲生。不过1952年的Collins与Farrier玩得很开，倒也不介意他横插一脚。

不知是不是他们共度的那两个月过分美好，他一回到集中营就被抓起来研究，在接下来的几年间被迫充当小白鼠——会时空旅行的那种，生命力很强，所以可以拿来反复折磨。当然，那帮家伙绞尽脑汁也难以领会时空旅行的奥秘，眼看着战况不容乐观，他们才终于明白自己不该把时间白白浪费在一个奇怪的英国飞行员身上。

那天早上他被拎起来绑在铁架上，各种稀奇古怪的药剂整齐排开，那个金发碧眼的的德国军官站在门边看着他。本来这一切都正常得不能再正常了，可他突然从那个德国军官眼中读出一丝悲伤，或许还有一点不忍。

他的心在胸膛里狂跳。

军官举起枪，眼神凛冽，不带一丝感情。

他闭上眼。子弹穿过皮肉，一定会在胸口撕出一个大洞，而他不想眼睁睁地看着自己的血肉被打烂。

他再睁开眼时已经躺在医院柔软的床上了，胸前的伤口被小心地处理过，而一位老人正担忧地望着他。“不必起身……”75岁的Farrier把他轻轻按回床上，“现在是1985年，不会有纳粹再来找你的麻烦。”看着他询问的眼神，老人又补上一句，“Collins也在医院，只是关节炎又犯了，不是什么大问题。”

他安心地躺回去，闭上眼睛，听着老年的自己絮叨生活琐事，嘴角上扬，眼泪却从眼睛里掉出来。“我们没有孩子，你知道的，但Collins的小侄子Steven每周都会过来看看……他是个音乐家，写自己的歌，还有个乐队……我们年纪大了，养不动那些家禽了，就留了一条金毛，平时一起散散步什么的。Collins总是穿的很正式，偶尔出席重要场合的时候会把勋章都戴上……他一向这样……挺好的……将来你会知道的……”

印象中他从来不是个爱说话的人，不知道为什么老了之后这么健谈。35岁的Farrier静静地听着老年的自己翻来覆去地讲那些最最平常的事情，最后实在没忍住，拿掉了氧气面罩，“这么多年来你们一直是这样度过的？”

75岁的Farrier冲他笑笑，“你觉得呢？”

一周之后他回到1945年，经过一番波折总算回到英国。他听说Collins已经成了空军少校，在不列颠空战中立下赫赫战功，有些惆怅，又由衷的为他的男孩高兴。他的Collins成了人人敬仰的英雄……那么Collins还是“他的”吗？

他不知道自己有没有必要去为这个问题找一个答案，为此犹豫了两周才有勇气捧着花站在Collins家门前，又在门口徘徊了二十分钟才有胆量敲门。只是他刚抬起手就被突然打开的门撞到了鼻子，房间里走出他朝思暮想的男孩——不，应该是男人。他们拥吻，确定他的年龄与所在时空，然后疯狂地做爱。

他不需要答案，不，准确地说，是他已经有了答案。

当他们终于跨过所有伤痛再次相拥时他就已经明白，他们属于彼此，永永远远。他知道未来他没有必要再一次次地时空旅行，因为爱情的重力足够让他留下。他知道就算他被一些变故影响而各处游走，最后也总会回到Collins身边。因为他爱他的男孩，他的男孩也爱他，所以他有勇气寻找，而Collins有勇气等待。他相信Collins一定也很清楚这些。

于是他说，我回来了，再也不走了。

那天晚上Farrier换了一本日记，翻开第一页，工工整整地写下第一行字：

因为我们足够相爱，所以时间没有什么了不起。

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读(๑′ᴗ‵๑)  
这是我入坑写的第一篇文，虽然写得并不好，但是我很珍爱


End file.
